


Encounter with the Grim

by bukalay



Series: Harry Potter Oneshots and Drabbles [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukalay/pseuds/bukalay
Summary: Billy encounters a grimm, an omen that has killed a lot of wizards and witches upon seeing it.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Series: Harry Potter Oneshots and Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922245
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Encounter with the Grim

Billy, still in his Captain Marvel form he named William, just watched Professor Mcgonagall and Colin exit the shop, no doubt returning to Hogwarts.

The journalist shook his head as he gathered the quill and parchment he had brought to for his meeting with Creevey. For all the boy's faults, Billy can see the boy's potential as a photojournalist both in the magical world and the non-magic world,

Billy couldn't help but chuckle as he remembered everything he knew about the boy. He had to admit that despite the boy's tendency to be overexcited and to hero-worship someone, he was a quick study and was enthusiastic to learn.

In fact, Billy can see himself in the boy, overexcitement and all. He had once fanboy-ed so hard after meeting some of the heroes in his home universe. He can still remember how he and Freddy gushed about meeting Superman in person.

Billy's twin, despite her disapproval of his and Freddy's hero-worship at both Superman, Batman and many others in the league, Mary was also prone to bouts of being a fangirl over the female heroes like Wonder Woman, Hawk Girl, Black Canary and even Supergirl, even if the both of them had arguments when the two of them met.

Billy was thankful that the league, and their respective proteges, were open minded and accepting of their quirks, even after his age was revealed to the whole team.

Can you blame them? They were kids doing an adults job. It was the ultimate power fantasy, a dream come true.

Of course, when they met Eugene, Pedro and Darla, they also expressed the same kind of open mindedness to the three of them, despite their blatant fanboy and fangirl attitudes towards them, especially after the six of them were placed in the same group home.

It was only right to show the same courtesy to Colin because he too was once in the same boat as him.

Billy shook his head as he deposited the quill and parchment inside his pockets, after reducing their size, and bid farewell to the shopkeeper.

* * *

As soon as William exited the shop to the cold air of Hogsmeade, a black dog was growling and barking at him. He couldn't figure out why the canine was hostile towards him.

"There boy, there, there." William cautiously approached the growling black dog. "I won't hurt you." He raised his hands in the air, as if in surrender.

Suddenly, the black dog bit on his jeans, the dog's teeth sunk unto his pants and impatiently pulled on his legs that told William to follow him.

"Calm down boy, I can't follow if you keep dragging my legs," William chided. "I would pretty much prefer to follow you with my legs intact rather than lose them."

The black dog heeded the request and released his hold unto William's jeans, gave out a growl then barked impatiently before running off.

* * *

"The shrieking shack."

At the very end of Hogsmeade's territory, was the infamous abandoned house that a lot of villagers thought was haunted as some had heard screams coming from inside, hence the name 'Shrieking Shack'.

As soon as William closed the door, one more person entered the house from a different entrance, one Professor Remus Lupin.

"I see, so this must be the infamous Sirius Black."

One of the many advantages of the Wisdom of Solomon was that, if he chose to, he can instantly learn of anyone's identity alongside their strengths and weaknesses. In utilizing this power, he immediately knew of the black dog's identity, that being of the dog animagus, Sirius Black.

Without the need to hide his identity, the dog transfigured himself back into his human form.

"I was not aware that we knew each other." The man who had been a dog glared at William in distrust. "I don't remember telling anyone of my status as an animagus."

"You didn't need to." William shrugged. "I simply cast a spell to know your identity, which I will not divulge, it's a spell that only the higher-ups of MACUSA know about."

The explanation was not an outright lie, it just wasn't a conventional spell in this world, acquiring the knowledge through the Wisdom of Solomon and all.

"So you were a MACUSA auror." Remus deduced. "That's why you remained collected when a simple muggle studies during dinner revealed Peter Pettigrew's survival."

"So Ron Weasley was telling the truth." Sirius muttered to himself.

"You actually met your godson?" William raised an eyebrow. "I hope you didn't try to drag one of his friends through their feet, like you did to me today. For a dog you have a surprising amount of jaw strength, comparable to that of a wild wolf."

"I did entertain the idea," Sirius grinned. "But no, I ultimately commissioned the services of one half-kneazle and half-cat to bring them to the shack."

"So that's how you were able to get inside the Gryffindor dorms!" Remus raised an accusing finger. "Poor Neville got chewed out by Professor Mcgonagall."

"Is there any particular reason why you felt the need to drag me here Mr. Black?" William raised an eyebrow.

"Right, knowing now that you're an auror, I would like for you to protect me, against any and all who would say that I should be kissed on sight by dementors." Sirius explained. "I would like to spend some time with my godson without trying to evade the ministry's department of magical law enforcement."

"Why come to me?" William asked. "As I recall, you were a member of Professor Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix."

"Y-you know of the order?" Remus gasped.

"That's irrelevant for now." William shook his head. "I'd like for an answer if you don't mind."

"I came to you because I knew you were from the Americas from what Remus told me" Sirius admitted. "I knew that the ICW would be involved, or at the very least MACUSA would be involved, if you were there to witness how the ministry would react."

"Huh, a Slytherin trait, I suppose it's to be expected considering your family name."

"They were my first teachers before entering Hogwarts." The dog animagus shrugged.

"Don't take him!" A voice exclaimed from the entrance Remus walked through. "He's innocent."

"Messers Potter and Weasley and Ms. Granger, please show yourself."

From the entrance were indeed Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger. All three of them immediately rushed to the Black as if to protect the older man from William.

"Relax, the three of you." William assured. "I know he's innocent."

"But you're still going to hand him over to the ministry." Harry exclaimed. "They'd have him kissed immediately."

"Calm down Harry." Remus soothed his student. "That is the very reason why Mr. Batson's here." He assured the boy. "To make sure that nothing would happen to your godfather."

"Please show yourself Professor Snape." William sighed.

Another person went through the entrance Remus walked through and it was indeed Professor Snape.

"It's quite a gathering we have here Black." Professor Snape sneered. "You may have escaped the first time, but it won't happen the second time."

"Please calm yourself Professor Snape." William sighed. "As of this moment, Mr. Black has just surrendered himself to me as such he falls under my protection."

"What do you mean Batson?!"

"I mean what I said Professor Snape." William bluntly stated. "If you so much as harm a single strand of hair from Mr. Black there will be consequences."

"Is that a threat?" Professor Snape growled.

"A mere statement." William shook his head. "I take it that you followed Mr. Potter and his friends here?"

"Yes, it was past curfew."

"You children should've just stayed put inside the castle." William chided."

"But-"

"I know how you feel Mr. Potter, the injustice done against your godfather needs to be corrected however in doing what you have done now, further complicates the situation," William explained. "As for you Mr. Black, had you surrendered when Pettigrew was still in Ministry Custody, things would have been simple and clean," He sighed. "As it stands now, your former friend has escaped custody and complicates things further."

"Escaped custody?"

"You mean he managed to escape, like what Ron said a month ago?" Hermoine gasped. "I thought that couldn't be true, the ministry couldn't be that incompetent. Could they?"

"I trust the words of the department head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement over your minister, no offense." William sighed. "An unforgivable curse was used and as we all know those curses cannot be countered."

"In any case, I will make sure Mr. Black is given a dose of veritaserum after he visits a mind healer, Azkaban couldn't have been good for you."

"As for you Professor Snape, I suggest that you deduct 25 points for each student for their stunt today alongside detention for them with you." William offered. "Would that amenable for you considering you came here in the hopes of capturing Mr. Black for yourself?"

Professor Snape remained silent, mulling over what the best course of action was.

"Tell me Professor, were you aware that Mr. Black wasn't given any sort of trial?"

"No trial?" Remus questioned.

"From what I had heard, he was simply thrown into Azkaban as soon as he was found within the vicinity of dead no-maj people with Pettigrew's dismembered finger."

"How totally barbaric!" Hermoine gasped. "No trials!"

"You must understand Ms. Granger, everyone was on edge and the prominent figure on the other side was seemingly killed, in order not to give time for their faction to retreat and retaliate, they needed to round up any and all suspected members of the enemy faction to stop the war entirely."

"Surely they could've given Sirius a trial afterwards."

"Fear, Harry." William shook his head. "People were afraid and wanted the war to end, hence their negligence to provide Mr. Black a trial."

"To be fair for the aurors, by the time they found me, I was laughing like a maniac." Sirius offered. "I was wrought with guilt for what happened to James and Lily."

"There you have it, in consideration of Mr. Black's actions when he was found and the dead bodies within his vicinity, it was natural that he was immediately thrown to Azkaban for they felt what they've seen was concrete and overwhelming evidence."

"In any case Professor Snape, would my suggestion be amenable?" William asked. "Either way, he'd be sent to the ministry just under my protection and would likely be qualified for a trial."

"Yes." Professor Snape nodded.

"Very well, you three head out with Professor Snape and you will accept any punishment he deems you should be facing for your stunt."

"Potter, Granger, Weasley come with me."

"Wha- You can't do that!" Ron exclaimed indignantly.

"I can and I will, you have endangered yourselves and are out of your beds after curfew." Professor Snape snapped.

"Just shut up Ronald, we deserve this."

"B-but."

William mere shook his head.

As soon as the teacher and his students had exited the house.

"What about you Lupin? Aren't you still teaching at Hogwarts?"

"I resigned weeks ago." Remus admitted. "Someone leaked my status as a werewolf and to avoid howlers from parents, I resigned immediately."

"That's unfortunate," William sighed. "But there is a silver lining, what do you say with helping your friend in his recovery step by step?"

"Would the ministry okay with that?"

"There are no laws passed that prevents those with your affliction from taking care of their friends." William nodded.

"Then I accept." Remus smiled.

* * *

**The Mudblood**

**Sirius Black Surrenders**

By: Oscar Ollerton

Sirius Black has surrendered to a former auror who was once employed by MACUSA and now owner of the Mudblood, William Batson. According to Mr. Batson, Mr. Black surrendered to him so that he won't be kissed by a dementor as soon as he was inside the Ministry of Magic.

When Mr. Batson was asked why he gave the escaped convict protection from the Ministry's aurors, he simply stated that the man was innocent until proven guilty.

With Mr. Batson's declaration, Sirius Black was deemed to be unable to participate in trial due to his stay in Azkaban with that assessment, Madam Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement has deemed the need for Black to visit a mind healer and undergo the necessary treatment before being able to participate his trial.

Madam Bones has assured that the truth about that night will be revealed and that the rightful criminal will face the might of the ministry's justice.

It can be remembered that on November 1, 1981 Sirius Black was convicted to Azkaban for being a Death Eater and the betrayal of James and Lily Potter by Bartemius Crouch Sr. He was found laughing in the middle of twelve dead muggles and what seemed to be the remains of one Peter Pettigrew.

Late last year, during an impromptu muggle studies at night at Hogwarts's Great Hall, Peter Pettigrew was found alive masquerading as a pet animal for one of the students in the school with a finger missing, the same finger that was found near his supposed site of demise. He was immediately arrested and sent to the Ministry.

When questioned about Pettigrew's custody or escape, Minister Cornelius Fudge has repeatedly insisted that Pettigrew was still under the Ministry's custody belying the rumors of Pettigrew's escape.


End file.
